clanoftheundeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Orec-Evil
"let them come, I seek Revenge!" ''-Orec TIME-LINE WHERE OREC TURNS INTO THE LICH KING Evil orec.jpg evil orec 2.jpg '' ''Quotes "Let this be your first lesson. I have no love for you or your people. On the contrary, I intend to scour humanity from this planet, and make no mistake: I have the power to do it." "Now...we are one!" "You speak of justice? Of cowardice? I will show you the justice of the grave... and the true meaning of fear." ''"All that I am: anger, cruelty, vengeance - I bestow upon you, my chosen knight. I have granted you immortality so that you may herald in a new, dark age for the Scourge.Gaze now upon the lands below us. The Scarlet Crusade scurries to undo my work, while Light's Hope stands defiantly against us - a blemish upon these Plaguelands. They must all be shown the price of their defiance.' :''You will become my force of retribution. Where you tread, doom will follow. Go now and claim your destiny, death knight." :*"I see through your disguise, Lady Nightswood. You think that you can fool me?!" :*"Your heart... its incessant drumming disgusts me. I will silence it, as I did my own." :*"I will break you as I broke him!" (Said during a vision in the Yogg-Saron encounter) :Peko: Our march upon Icecrown Citadel begins now! :Orec-Evil: You now stand upon the hallowed ground of the Scourge. The Light won't protect you here, paladin. Nothing will protect you... :Peko: Orec! I swore that I would see you dead and the Scourge dismantled! I'm going to finish what I started at Camp-Lost. :Orec-Evil:' You could've been my greatest champion, Peko. A force of darkness that would wash over this world and deliver it into a new age of strife. :'Orec-Evil:' But...that honor is no longer yours. Soon, I will have a new champion. :'Orec-Evil:' The breaking of this one has been taxing. The atrocities that I have committed upon his soul. He has resisted for so long, but he will bow down before his king soon. :'Peko: NEVER! I... I will never... serve... you. :Orec-Evil:' In the end, you will all serve me. :---------------------------------------- :'Orec-Evil: Udoka, Murderd for no reason... ISRAPHEL, If i must burn my way across the afther-live, I will find you in what ever hell you hidden! I will have my revenge! DO YOU HEAR ME? :Orec-Evil: '''King Varian... You wish to make war on my people? you should have your war Human... You will see the FURY of the horde Rage trough your city's! you will see your THRONE! SPLIT IN TWO! THIS I SWEAR!' :'Orec-Evil: I have failed the horde, as Hero... Garrosh will lead it to ruin... My people... To ruin... Udoka my brother... Why did i not listen!' :'Orec-Evil: Israphel... Israphel... UDOKA WAS MY BROTHER!' :-------------------------------------- :'Orec-Evil: Ahhh... The horde... metly as always... I Supose a welcome is in order... So welcome... Insects... Welcome to my world...' :'Orec-Evil: YOU WILL HAVE YOU CHALLANGE PEKO''' :Orec-Evil: I will not make the same mistake again, Sylvanas. This time there will be no escape. You will all serve me in dead! :Orec-Evil: FROSTMOURNE, Hungers.... :Orec-Evil: You both, shall SUFFER As Udoka did... :Orec-Evil: Soon... We will attack the ALLIANCE and HORDE... Then ISRAPHEL Will fall before the might of my army... :Orec-Evil: PUPS, OF ORGRIMMAR! Hear me! RISE UP SONS OF THE HORDE! CRAMBLE AND KNOW YOUR DOOM. :Orec-Evil: I will Break you, As he broke me!